


halcyon in rain

by bookslutskye



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, i guess, joshua is an artist, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookslutskye/pseuds/bookslutskye
Summary: Hansol likes the rain, but Joshua likes Hansol a lot more.





	halcyon in rain

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old wip that i found from over a year ago. i originally wanted to do more with it but honestly the likelihood that they'll ever meet again is low.
> 
> props to caleigh and liz for helping me come up with a title!

Walking to the bus stop in the pouring rain is not something most people would call enjoyable, but one Hansol Chwe was certainly having fun. 

He was mouthing along passionately to his favorite music with his hood down, basking in the rain. His face and hair were soaked but he didn’t care; he loved the rain. It was always so soothing to listen to or watch. And it always left puddles to splash in.

He would stay out until he was soaked head to toe if he didn’t have a destination. His mom used to scold him for it when he woke up with a cold the next day, but she stopped long ago when she realized there was no winning. He simply saw the benefits as outweighing the detriments. The rain left everything a bit nicer, cleaner. It cleared the smoggy air and wiped the dirt and grime from the city streets. It left him feeling better as well; it cleared the smog from his brain and the grime from his heart.

Damn. He could use that. That was good.

Once the bus came, Hansol was slightly disappointed he wasn’t going to be in the rain, but he was also excited to be able to race the raindrops on the windows and see the city lights dance past.

Hansol Chwe loved the rain so much, he didn’t notice the boy on the bus currently staring at him.

Joshua Hong neither liked nor disliked the rain.

He certainly saw the appeal; the constant beat of the drops have a lulling capacity the same way waves or humming did. It held poetic beauty; something you’d put in a song. He could probably name 30 or more songs off the top of his head that mention rain falling. (He often sang a particular song in which the first line speaks of rain. His friends were thoroughly sick of hearing it.) Rain was something that was paired with many emotions; the main being heartbreak and content. 

Yes, he saw it’s lyrical and metaphorical uses, but it never appealed to him in its own way. He saw it as necessary at best and an inconvenience at worst. 

He also held a particular distaste for thunder and lightning. It was an unsettling sound that gave him the kind of anxiety that bubbles just below the surface like a nagging feeling that you forgot something though you can’t remember what. And flashing lights just made him dizzy.

On his bus ride home, he was trying to distract himself from the fact that he had no umbrella and no headphones to block out the mildly unpleasant weather by drawing anything that came to mind. Like the handsome stranger bobbing his head to unheard music and staring out at the city sweeping by.

It was interesting, Joshua had never seen him before and he took this particular bus on a regular schedule. Perhaps he had missed the previous one due to the rain. Or he was heading home early. There was the possibility the boy’s schedule had changed as well. Joshua pondered all the reasons fate could have to bring him such a beautiful muse as he sketched the stranger’s sharp jawline. He was turned at a ⅔ angle and it was pissing Joshua off as he was terrible at changing perspective with faces. After a few moments, he started panicking, knowing that at any moment the beautiful boy could reach his stop and he would be unable to finish his drawing.

As Joshua scrambled to capture as much of his likeness as possible, the boy happened to look up right at him.

 

Hansol was very good at ignoring the world around him, especially when he had his headphones (which was far more often than not). It was for this reason that he didn’t notice the eyes on him until he was well into his bus ride. He had been feeling his music - it took all of his self-control to not sing along to So Much Better - when he managed to slip back into reality enough to feel the burning of someone’s stare. He looked up to find the most perfect looking person he had ever seen, just before his head ducked down to focus on his lap. He was dumbstruck by the small glimpse he’d had of the boy’s beauty for a fair few seconds.

He couldn’t see due to the man being on a higher level than him, but his hand was moving in a way that suggested writing or something similar. He couldn’t fathom why the ethereal stranger would be staring at him. Maybe he had been looking out the window behind Hansol and didn’t want him to think he was staring? He was going to go with that, but then the boy looked back up and blushed high on his cheeks when he realized Hansol was already looking.

The poor boy looked like a deer caught in headlights and turned, blush increasing, back to whatever was in his lap. 

The bus stopped and an old man got on, sitting right behind the gorgeous stranger.

“Do you draw?” He asked loudly, causing Joshua to jump. He wished with all his might he had more gumption to do that thing Jeonghan always managed. He could answer a person's inquiry in such a tone of voice that let them know they were not welcome to ask a follow-up question. 

Joshua’s voice came out small and unsure. “U-um, yeah. Yeah, I do.”

Please don’t ask what I’m drawing. Please don’t ask what I’m drawing.

“WHAT ARE YOU DRAWING?”

Fuck.

Joshua subtly turned to a previous sketch of a carnation before timidly showing it to the man.

“IS THAT A FLOWER? I LOVE DRAWING FLOWERS. ROSES AND LILIES AND THE LIKE. HOW ABOUT YOU?” Joshua had no idea how the man managed to speak so loudly without it quite being yelling. Yelling took effort.

“Yeah, flowers are nice.” He hoped that if he gave bland enough answers, the man would take the hint. 

The man did not take the hint. 

 

It was frankly amusing watching the stranger -who was apparently drawing, not writing- struggle to communicate with the large Grandpa in the seat behind him. He had jumped 3 feet when he first spoke and it seemed he was barely able to get a word out. Hansol subtly paused his music so as to hear the boy’s voice, and though it was shaken, it was just as beautiful as the face it came out of.   
Everything about him was smooth it seemed. He didn’t even have a cupid's bow - something Hansol found remarkable. His nose was thin until it ended where it sat in a perfect ball. His eyes were like a cat’s but rounder; it was like built-in winged eyeliner. Hansol decided his favorite thing about his face though, was the two moles equally distant from his nose and eye. If someone held his face their thumb would probably rest just over them. 

His stop came too quickly.

 

Joshua watched the boy get off the bus and walk down the street as long as he could. Distraught, he turned back to his half-finished sketch. He still hadn’t gotten the angle right.


End file.
